warframefandomcom-20200222-history
The Archwing
The Archwing is an optional Quest introduced in Update 15, designed to familiarize players with the Archwing flight system. This quest is only unlocked upon a player reaching Mastery Rank 2. Walkthrough 'The Time is Now' Upon beginning this quest, Lotus will send an inbox transmission to the player along with an Odonata blueprint, noting that they finally have a working Archwing prototype and orders the Tenno to gather the materials needed to craft it. 'The Archive: Tessera, Venus' The Tenno deploys to Tessera, Venus, in a mission to retrieve the Orokin Archive coordinate from a Corpus stronghold via Orokin Void's portal. This mission reintroduces the Orokin Sabotage game mode from the Operation Gate Crash event; the Tenno must reverse the flow of the portal via a nearby Orokin Generator which they must defend it from oncoming Corpus. Once it has completed, the Tenno must traverse to the Corpus via the portal to retrieve the Void Key from the Corpus Lynx proxy, and then destroy the portal by overloading the Orokin Torsion Beam Device to make sure the Corpus couldn't salvage the Orokin Tower further. There are three Corpus caches, in the form of Corpus storage with white light, in the void part of this mission only the marked cache is needed to retrieve the archive. All of the caches can be found before trying to reverse the portal. 'Excavation: E Gate, Venus' Ordis will immediately inform Lotus of the Orokin Archive along with its coordinate to locate the Archwing components needed. Each successful excavation yield an Odonata component randomly. Much like normal excavation, players can extract as soon as the first excavation is completed. Once all three blueprint parts of the Odonata (Wings, Harness and Systems) have been obtained, Ordis will persuade the player to build the Archwing. 'Intel Espionage: Montes, Venus' The Lotus will then order the Tenno to deploy to the Montes sector of Venus, and infiltrate Corpus Ship with the intention of retreiving Corpus intels about the Grineer Fomorian. The mission was however abruptly interfered with the presence of Grineer Fleets led by Councilor Vay Hek, in a hostile attempt to take over the Montes sector via direct assault. The Grineers were deploying their capsule-like spaceship to not only crash upon the ship, but also to force their foot soldiers into the ship. From the various conversations over the course of the mission, it was revealed that the Tenno had walked right into the Balor Fomorian's destination. The ship was quickly bombarded by the overwhelming firepower of the gigantic fleet, damaging it badly enough that the Lotus had to order the Tenno to abort the mission and extract. The damage it suffered was however proved too much for even the Liset to safely extract the operative. The Lotus, Ordis, and the Tenno have no choice; they send out the player's Archwing in hopes that the Tenno can escape the Fomorian. 'Balor Fomorian' Bugs *If the blueprints are rushed using Platinum, the game may not recognize the components as completed, and will not proceed to the next mission. Logging out and then logging back in can solve this(if you have another quest switch to it and then switch back and it will update the quest). Media Let's Play Warframe - Obtaining Archwing Part 1 - The Archwing Quest Let's Play Warframe - Obtaining Archwing Part 2 - The Archwing Quest HOW TO GET THE ARCHWING ODONATA Update 15 - Warframe Hints Tips Category:Quest Category:Update 15